Invisible
by Jasper's little angel
Summary: High School,drama, heartbreak, love. Enough said. Full summary inside
1. Author's intro

Dear Readers,

This is my first story that I am going to keep up with. Its called Invisible. Its sort of AU for Naruto. Here is the summary!

Summary: Sakura Haruno had gone to Konoha Prep for two years and everyone ignores her, Ino and her group of friends make fun of her, and she thinks she is invisible. Then she meets the Akatsuki. Everyone has their bloodlines and demons but Sakura is special in her own way. She was still trained by Tsunade but she has something special that no one but Tsunade knows. She can control the elements without a blood line or chakra. Is she still invisible?

The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night. Please go onto my page and vote for the couple you want! For now it will just be Sakura and the Akatsuki until your votes change my mind.

Until next time,

Jasper's little angel


	2. You Cant See

I dont own Naruto. I wish I did. Sigh. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: You Cant See

Sakura Haruno walked through Konoha Prep. She was carrying her books and was headed to the library. As she walked down the hall she didnt notice that there were ten sets of eyes on her. She walked to the library and the Akatsuki stared after her.

"She is beautiful, yeah." Deidara said.

The others nodded in agreement. There was a shrill scream from the library and they all ran into it. Only to find that Kabuto, one of the more sinister people in the shcool, was pinning Sakura to a table. He turned his head as they walked in and in that moment Sakura used his distraction to knee him and throw him off her. She walked over to him and stomped on his ribs. There were seven cracks immediately. Kabuto hissed in pain then fainted from it. Sakura lifted a glowing green hand to a slash on her leg leaking poison.

"I have an antidiote." Sasori said.

Sakura turned to him.

"I dont need it." she said.

Then they watched as the purple of the poison vanished. Then she touched Kabuto's arm and he vanished. She turned back to the Akatsuki.

"Thanks." she said.

Then she picked up her books and literally vanished into the wooden table. Her chakra reappeared in the restricted section that only seniors had access to. The Akatsuki followed and found her sitting at the window seat reading.

"You cant be in here." Sasori stated.

Sakura chuckled.

"Yes I can. I am a senior. I skipped two grades. Freshman and Junior." she stated.

They all stared at her.

"That would make you either fifteen or sixteen." Kisame stated.

Sakura chuckled.

"Sixteen." she stated.

Suddenly she looked out the window and saw Sasuke and his gang. She sighed and turned back to her book. Thats when it clicked with Itachi.

"You are that little girl that used to be best friends with Naruto and Sasuke." he stated.

Everyone stared at her. Sakura looked from her book and nodded.

"Yes. Then they met Ino and Hinata. I was the only one that could get him to laugh." she said.

She looked back out the window to see Hinata making out with Naruto and Ino doing the same with Sasuke.

"I remember when we were little we used to play ninja and sneak after you guys. I was the only one to ever not get caught in the traps you guys set. Then remember when Sasuke would say he was going to marry me when we got older because I was his best friend. I remember what happened the first time he said that with you guys and your mom and dad in the room." she stated.

_Flashback_

A eight year old Sakura sat beside Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi, Tobi, and the rest of the Akatsuki sat on the other side with Mikito on one end and Fugaku on the other. Suddenly Sasuke jumped up in his chair.

"I AM GOING TO MARRY SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled.

The Akatsuki all dropped their chopsticks, Naruto started choking on his ramen, Mikito dropped the tea cup she was holding, Fugaku's eyes widened, and Sakura blushed from her cheeks down.

"WHAT!" Naruto shrieked.

He tackled Sasuke and Sakura squeaked as Kisame pulled her out of her seat as the two boys crashed on it. She blinked at the teen as he stared at her. She cutely cocked her head to the side.

"Thank you Kisame-nii!" she said.

She hugged the shocked teen around the neck before jumping from him. She stomped over to the two boys and yanked them apart. She hit each of them over the head before sitting down like a lady.

_Flashback end_

Sakura chuckled and smiled at the memory.

"Then there was the time that you walked in on me wrestling with Shishui." she stated.

_Flashback_

"GIVE IT!" they heard a twelve year old Sakura yell.

There was a chuckle then a crash. They all ran and busted the spare bedroom door open to see Shishui holding one of Sakura's bra's. For a twelve year old she already had a B size and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were beating the boys away. Sakura was wearing one of the middle school uniforms. It was a short red skirt, a black long sleeved tight collared shirt with a red tie, knee high black socks and she had on red flats. She was glaring at Shishui who was on the ceiling.

"Get down here right now Uchiha." she stated.

He just scoffed at her. She glared and jumped up. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down. They both fell and she landed on top of the seventeen year old. She was straddling his abdomen, her pink hair was a mess, and held the bra above his head. She reached up and grabbed towards it making her boobs go in his face. He chuckled. She leaned back and smacked him across the face then kneed him in the balls. He groaned and rolled over. He pinned her to the floor and stuck his leg in between hers making her eyes widen. She had started her period last year and the boys had had a sex talk with her. She glared up at him.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

Shishui growled and his Sharingan activated. She trembled in fear. Itachi saw it and yanked Shishui off her. Madara picked her up and she clung to him crying.

_Flashback_

Sakura chuckled.

"Then when you guys up and left everything changed. Shishui died, Mikito died, and Sasuke was never the same towards me. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened. I remembered one of the older stories Mikito used to tell me. I wasn't stupid. That's another reason Sasuke stopped talking to me. He knows he can kill me easily. Naruto not so much. Or that's what he thinks anyways. Don't worry Tachi your secret is safe with me. Besides most people don't even bother with me anymore." she said.

She traced the name of the book she was reading.

"That's because they cant see the real you." Kisame stated.

Sakura chuckled.

"Thanks Kisame." she said before she sank into the floor.

The Akatsuki looked at each other. There was one thought running through their heads.

"What happened to her when we left?"

I like it. Personally. Tell me what you think people! I love when I get reviews! They make me happy!


	3. Stop and Stare

I don't own Naruto or the far and in between lyrics I use from "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. Also I would like to thank Princess Spara and Moonlight Meiko for reviewing. Sorry this chapter is short but it is important that the next chapter be by its self. The third chapter will be up by midnight tonight!

Chapter 2: Stop and Stare

It had been two weeks since the incident with Sakura and she and the Akatsuki had forgotten about it. Then as fate would have it something happened that shocked the whole school to silence. It was a normal Friday. Sakura was leaning on her locker when the Akatsuki walked up to her. She ignored them for a moment and pulled her genjutsu book out.

"What do you want?" she asked.

She shut her locker and turned around. Madara was standing there with the others around her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Madara asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cant tell you." she stated.

She leaned against her locker.

"And why not?" Sasori asked.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"None of your business. Its your fault I have to go anyways." she stated.

Then she pulled a file out of her bag and opened it.

"Lets see. Three fires, six murders, five missing people, and one dead dog. I am going out on a limb here to say that the three fires were courtesy of the local pyromaniac, the six murders were Hidan, Kakuzu, and Madara, the five missing people are dead with Itachi, Sasori, Nagato, and Kisame to thank, and the dead dog was Tobi considering it was the one that used to chase him around when we were younger." Sakura stated bluntly.

They gaped at her.

"Why do you think we did it?" Sasori asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Lets see." she stated.

Then she leaned over to Deidara and pulled his shirt up. There was a large gash from a katana that Deidara had tripped.

"Because his blood was on my katana." she stated.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the roof. The other Akatsuki followed.

"Lay down." she said.

Deidara laid on the ground and Sakura added chakra to her hand to heal him.

"Next time Deidara don't get cocky. I wont always be around to heal you. Besides were on opposite sides." she stated.

She finished healing him and helped him up.

"Thank you, yeah." Deidara stated.

Then it clicked with them.

"Opposite sides? You are a Chunin?" Sasori asked.

She chuckled.

"No. ANBU Capitan of team number 1. That is what happened while you were gone." she stated.

She walked over to the edge of the building and stood there.

"What happened to your parents?" Itachi asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Murdered. When I turned fifteen my kekki genki showed itself and Danzo took me in." she stated.

She lifted her shirt and scars scattered across her back like she had been whipped. She put her shirt back down and turned to the sunset again.

"Everytime I missed the target I was beaten because I had to be just like you guys. That's what I strived for. Unfortunately so did everyone else. Including your family. Do you know why clan's with blood lines don't give blood?" she asked.

They all shrugged and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Its called blood line for a reason." Sakura stated.

Then she turned around….

Don't kill me! I wrote this as a sort of back story for Sakura. About the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi did it alone but only killed Shishui and Mikito. Sorry if I have misspelled anything. Working on the third chapter and their will be a twist in it that nobody will see coming! Except me and Sakura!


	4. Everything To Me

I don't own Naruto! As promised here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Everything to Me

Sakura turned around and they gaped at her Sharingan eyes. Then her eyes turned emerald.

"What happened?" Madara asked.

Sakura sighed.

_Flashback_

Fourteen year old Sakura Haruno stood in front of Shishui's grave. She was wearing a pretty black dress that fit her beautifully. She bent down and tears slipped from her cheeks. Then it started raining. She looked up at the rain.

"You always did like the rain Shishui." she whispered.

Then she dropped a Sakura blossom on the fresh grave site. Suddenly she was knocked back. She scram as a tree branch went through her shoulder. Danzo had hit her.

"Get up. Stop crying over him." Danzo hissed.

Sakura whimpered but got up.

"Yes master." she whispered.

She walked by him and healed her wound. Suddenly Danzo turned to her.

"You will go to the base later and get a transfusion." he stated.

Sakura smiled thinking he cared.

_Flashback End_

"Trusting that man was the biggest mistake of my life. I almost died because they wanted to see if you could use blood to pass on a bloodline. I still have issues with it. But it also makes me much faster then any Uchiha I was already fast to begin with. I was always two steps ahead of Sasuke and Naruto. Two times smarter, two times stronger, two times anything. Then they ditch me as soon as Mikito dies. You know everyone I have trusted let me down one way or another." she stated.

She purposely glanced at the Akatsuki.

"You were fourteen when we left!" Sasori yelled.

Sakura shrugged.

"You were the family I never had." she whispered.

Then she jumped off the building and took off into the woods. They followed after her. She ended the chase at a graveyard. She was kneeling in front of a grave. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the name.

**Shishui Uchiha**

**Known Prankster, ANBU ninja, and loving friend. **

"He got my cousin pregnant and then Kiri was found murdered two days after she told him." she stated.

Sakura touched the grave soil before abruptly pulling her hand back. Her nose twitched.

"Explosives." she stated.

She fingered the soil again.

"It wasn't me!" Deidara said.

Sakura ignored him. Suddenly fire engulfed them and Sakura surrounded them with ice. They all turned to her in shock as the fire vanished.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked.

Sakura sighed.

"I can control the elements. With out chakra." she stated.

Then the ice barrier vanished and Sakura walked off.

"Sakura about earlier," Nagato stated.

Sakura turned her head to him.

"Don't worry about it Nagato. I owe you guys. Just please don't make me choose between you guys and the country. Cause I doubt you will win again." she stated.

Then she went to walk off when Sasori grabbed her. He turned her around and kissed her. She melted. He gripped her hips, her hands wound in his hair, and then someone was kissing her neck. She arched her back when she realized it was Deidara because one of his hands went up her skirt. Then the two were torn off her and she was pulled into Madara's arms.

"MINE!" he said.

She was yanked out of his arms and into Zetsu's.

"NO MINE!" Zetsu said.

Sakura scrambled out of his arms.

"How about I am nobodies?" she asked.

They all turned to her.

'NO!" they all yelled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled Madara down to her level. Then she kissed him. His eyes widened as did everyone elses. Then she let him go.

"Better Madara?" she asked.

He stared at her.

"Yeah." he whispered.

She smirked.

"Good. Now I live down town in the penthouse apartment in the main tower of the Haruno place." she said.

Then she vanished.

"Damn." they all stated.

Alright I know this one is no longer then the last but it works for me. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. It should be up by Friday. Hit the little button and tell me what you think. Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and vote. It was a little bit of everyone somewhat.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto. I am sorry this is late but my daughter is in the hospital again. So here we go.

Chapter 4: The Way Your Eyes Light Up When You Smile

Sakura sat on her couch in her living room reading a old ninja scroll when a knock sounded through her apartment. She flicked her wrist at the door and it opened. The Akatsuki stood in the door and stared at her.

"Well don't just stand there." she stated.

They walked in and the door shut behind them. She stood up and set the scroll down.

"I have a mission later today so if you want to say something get on with it." she stated.

Madara laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry. I ran into Sasuke after I left you guys." she stated.

Then they noticed her bandaged hand.

"Burn marks. I stopped the fire ball from hitting a small boy. Then I kicked his ass in front of the school. I broke 69 bones in his body. So in three, two, one." she stated.

"SAKURA HARUNO! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ATTEMPTED MURDER OF SASUKE UCHIHA OPEN THE DOOR!" a voice yelled.

Sakura chuckled and opened the door. Obito Uchiha, Madara and Tobi's older brother, Kakashi Hatake, their second cousin, and Neji Hyuuga, their very distant cousin, were standing wearing their ANBU uniforms without their masks. She hugged them.

"They sent my team to arrest me?" she asked.

Obito chuckled before looking over her shoulder at the Akatsuki.

"Yeah Fugaku-sama is pissed beyond belief that you almost killed Sasuke but Tsunade wont do anything." Obito stated.

Sakura laughed.

"The glories of being higher on the political food chain then any of the others in Konoha has its advantages." Sakura stated.

She ducked as a orange blob flew over her head. She turned to see Naruto on his back on her couch. She stared at him.

"Naruto?" she asked.

He smiled at her before standing up. He went to hug her when she shook her head.

"No Naruto. You are going to walk your blonde ass out of my house before I kick you to the hospital." she stated.

He stared at her. She grabbed him by the throat, dragged him to the window, pushed it open, then pushed him into the window, and literally kicked him in the ass. He flew halfway across the city. Sakura slammed the window shut and turned around. They were all staring at her open mouthed. She glared.

"Would you like to join him?" she asked.

Her teammates knowing she would shook their heads.

"No. But we came to tell you to watch it. You know how Danzo gets." Obito stated.

Then the three took off. Sakura slammed her hand through the nearest window and it instantly shattered. Blood dripped from her hand and she just glared out the window. Blood dripped onto the white carpet. She felt someone come closer to her.

"Leave it." she stated.

Hidan sighed.

"I cant. Its bothering me." Hidan stated.

She shrugged and her hand healed by itself. She suddenly poked her head out the window.

"What now!" she yelled.

Then Sai appeared on a large drawn bird. She stared at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She swatted at him.

"What are you even doing here Sai?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a bunch of the higher criminals escaped. They are after you." Sai stated.

Sakura sighed and shrugged.

"Whats new? Its not like they have dirt on me." she stated.

Sai stared at her and more pointedly over her shoulder. She flinched.

"Alright I get your point. I can handle my own. Just make sure that Sasuke doesn't get a chance to leave the hospital." Sakura stated.

Sai nodded and flew off. Sakura hit her head with her hand.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked

She sighed.

"Three years ago Sasuke got bit by Orochimaru. He has a curse mark. I was the one that put Orochimaru and Kabuto in the Konoha Max security prison. Not with out injury though." she stated.

She lifted up her shirt and a scar ran from around her shoulder to around her hip.

"Snake bite." Sasori stated.

Sakura nodded and put her shirt back down.

"I was fighting Orochimaru, and winning, but then Kabuto got a hold of my only weakness besides you guys." she stated.

Then a small boy with black hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of Sesame Street Cookie monster Pajamas. His black hair fell in his eyes. He ran over to Sakura.

"Mommy I had a nightmare!" he stated.

She smiled and picked the boy up. They thought she looked beautiful when she smiled. He put his thumb in his mouth and stared at Tobi, Madara, and Itachi.

"They look like daddy." he stated.

Sakura stiffened.

"They do don't they?" she asked.

The boy shrugged and snuggled into her easily falling asleep.

"Who is his father?" Itachi asked noting the curly nature of his hair.

Sakura sighed.

"Shishui." she stated.

There was a moment of silence before a loud explosion sounded from the Konoha Hospital. Sakura cursed and laid Ichiru on the couch.

"Stay here. If you show up, especially Deidara, there wont be an alibi for you." she stated.

Then she vanished out the window.

Sorry for it being short but its all I had at the moment. Like the twist of the story? don't forget to vote for a couple!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright,

Thank you everyone for being understanding. I am sorry it has taken me so long but I have had really bad problems adjusting. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by next week. To those who asked my daughter was ten months and two weeks old and she had something wrong with her DNA. Oh and know if I dont update when I say I will it is because I am sick. Thank you once again.

Jasper's Little Angel


	7. Chapter 7

First I know you probably want to kill me but I apologize that I haven't updated in a long time. After Layla died I got extremely sick and I just haven't had it in me. I got better a few months ago and I recently got some sense knocked into me so I am just writing this to give you guys a heads up that the story is going to be rewritten. Not much is going to be different but I decided that I was going to rewrite it. If anyone wants to give me some more ideas it would be appreciated. I still haven't figured out where this story is going so any ideas are welcome.

THANKS AGAIN!

Jasper's little Angel!


End file.
